The Glue
by keariel
Summary: 'I'm the cog which keeps you two turning together; Without me, you and Kurt would be doomed to a life of awkward obliviousness.' Because, let's face it; they'd never have gotten together without a little push. And cousins are way better than siblings.
1. Never Been Kissed pt 1

**YAAY, Chapter fic! And it looks like I may actually _complete_ this one! Whoopie!**

**My beautiful OC, Avril, shall be properly introduced next chapter; and each episode (except the big ones) will be made up of two chapters. Isn't this EXCITING?**

**Yeah, anyways ENJOY. I love you all. :)**

**Disclaimer: ME? Own Glee? Do you seriously think my wonderful OC would be such if I did own Glee?**

**...if it wasn't clear, no. I don't own Glee. Fox does. :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed heavily as he adjusted the strap of his bag, slipping it over his head as he left his French classroom.<p>

French.

The bane of his entire existence; even worse than Wes and his damned gavel.

What was it about the stupid language which made it so hard for him to absorb, let alone translate? Was it the fact that some words seemed to have _genders_-which, above all things, confused the hell out of the prep school boy-or could it possibly be the stupid accent required to make the language even decipherable? Whatever it was, Blaine loathed his French lessons; and could not wait for the day that his professor decided his grades were bad enough for him to be allowed to drop the damn thing.

Then again, they didn't teach Italian at Dalton-the only language other than English which Blaine could actually absorb-so that result was unlikely.

No, he'd just spend the rest of his school-life sat in a dark classroom watching obscure films which made no sense and trying to be discrete about studying his sheet music for the next Warblers rehearsal.

Speaking of which...

"Shit." Blaine hissed under his breath, picking up the speed of his walk until he was almost running down the halls of his school, darting past other students-all of whom smiled or out-and-out laughed when they saw him, knowing full well that he was almost late for the performance the Warblers had arranged not long ago.

Not a good thing when you're supposed to be leading the performance.

Blaine's phone vibrated in his blazer pocket, and he let out a soft groan as he reached for it, expecting a scathing message from Wes; only to frown when he saw _Avril_ blinking up at him from the screen. He opened the message quickly, easily navigating the halls despite his distraction-something most students were able to do after over a year of attending the school-only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the message.

"Oh dear god." He mumbled, staring at the message glaring up at him. Why him? Why _now_? Why ever, in fact?

_I'm here! Come get me within the next hour, please? Ax_

Blaine sighed heavily, dropping his phone back into his pocket, and let out a groan of pure frustration, resisting the urge to run his fingers through his hair-and therefore mess it up-before starting in the direction of the choir room again, ignoring those people who noticed him and called his name. They'd all understand that he needed to get to the choir room without being late enough to incur the wrath of Wes and his gavel; and even if they didn't, he could pretend he didn't hear them. He was just on the stairs down to the ground floor, where the choir room was located, and about to head in the direction of a little known short-cut which would be great for the purposes of both getting to the performance on time and lamenting over the fact his insane cousin was expecting him to pick her up from the airport within the next hour, when a soft voice called out to him, and he paused, looking back; only to be forced to stop himself collapsing to his knees by gripping the banister of the staircase.

Because less than a meter away from him, looking adorably obvious in his black jacket and red tie, stood the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen.

His dark hair was styled impeccably, and made his eyes, impossibly blue and pale on their own, look even brighter and bluer. It was evident, despite the compensation of the stair he was stood on, that he was taller than Blaine; something not hard, but still notable. But the way he held himself, stood straight but for the way he drew his shoulders inwards and clutched the strap of his satchel, made him look oh-so-vulnerable; and the part of Blaine which remembered feeling that vulnerable ached with sympathy.

And he was suddenly over come with a desperate need to look after this obvious spy; and not just because Blaine thought he may have just fallen a little bit in love with him.

"My name's Blaine." Blaine finally stuttered out, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be leading the Warblers in a performance of one of his favourite songs. The boy smiled weakly, shaking the offered hand, before gesturing helplessly at the Dalton students swarming in the direction of the choir room.

"Kurt. So what exactly is going on?" Oh god, that _voice_. Even with those seven words-or six and a half, as Avril would have stated, pointing out that his name wasn't really a word-Blaine could hear hints of a truly spell-binding talent. Higher than Blaine had expected, this boy was obviously a Countertenor; and Blaine could honestly say Wes would kill for a voice like that in their group.

"The Warblers. Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the Senior commons. Tends to shut the school out for a while. " Blaine offered, inwardly cheering at the fact he'd managed to sound calm and collected despite the fact he was hyperventilating like a teeny-bopper at a Jonas Brothers concert inside. His internal flailing faded, however, when he saw the conflicting emotions in the boy's already expressive eyes; excitement, and something like hope sparking a light inside of them, before being closely followed by guilt and disbelief-although what that meant Blaine didn't know.

"So, wait, the Glee Club here is kind of cool?" He breathed; and Blaine understood. Not many other schools had the anti-bullying policy of Dalton; and so not many other schools had room for talent to be appreciated the way it was in terms of the Warblers. No bullying meant no social ladders; and that meant that any talent, be it singing or chess, was celebrated enthusiastically.

At Dalton, no one was allowed to put down those with talent in order to make themselves seem better; which appeared to be exactly what this boy had had to put up with.

"The Warblers are like rock stars." Blaine offered, just barely succeeding at keeping up his optimistic manner-he couldn't just pull the boy in for a hug, and freak him out-before holding out a hand, grinning charmingly at the 'spy'.

"C'mon; I know a shortcut." The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment, eyeing Blaine's hand with a mixture of suspicion and glee; before smiling briefly and taking the offered hand.

Blaine grinned, before dragging Kurt after him.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you guys a question?" Blaine blinked at Kurt, sat across from where he and the aptly named 'Tweedles' were sat, oblivious to the smirks Wes and David exchanged behind his back.<p>

He caught it when David mouthed 'here it comes' to Wes, however, and stepped on the boy's foot-_hard_-under the table.

Blaine nodded, ignoring the way David's face was now twisted in pain. Kurt glanced at them all warily.

"Are you guys all gay?" Blaine elbowed both boys before they could snort in laughter, and smiled weakly at Kurt. Why he'd been given such immature friends he'd never know; but there you go, and here they were, and he needed to answer Kurt before the boy ran away forever because he thought they were laughing at him.

"Uh, no. I mean I am." Blaine offered, smiling slightly at Kurt, before gesturing at Wes and David.

"But, uh, these two have girlfriends." He offered; only for his phone to vibrate. Blaine frowned, David, who was sat on the side of Blaine his phone was located, jumping when he felt the vibrations; causing Blaine to roll his eyes, before pulling his phone out of his blazer pocket with an apologetic smile at Kurt.

He frowned at the message when he opened it.

_Liar. Wes and David don't have girlfriends; you just don't want them to become potential competition. Ax_

Blaine blinked at the message a couple of times, before texting his cousin back, only partially acknowledging that Wes was talking to Kurt. He only had to wait for a short moment before there was a response to his _What the hell?_but the response had him choking on nothing.

_Ethan's streaming your little conversation to me, Blaine. Now stop neglecting your pretty pretty nymph and pay him some damn attention before the Tweedles scare him off. Ax_

Obediently, Blaine set his phone down on the table without texting back, and turned his attention back to the boy sat across from him; and immediately noticed the way he was glancing uncomfortably at the pair of boys sat on either side of Blaine.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked softly; and Wes and David both glanced at him, before nodding and getting up, heading off to find a table of their own. Blaine watched Kurt silently for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"I take it you're having trouble at school?" Kurt looked away, blushing; before turning back, something in the back of his eyes burning angrily.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school." He stated; and _oh god_, he sounded so broken and alone. Blaine watched him intently, radiating sympathy.

"And I, I tried to stay strong about it..." Blaine winced as he heard Kurt's voice begin to break, trying his hardest to resist the urge to reach out and take Kurt's hand; he didn't want to freak the other boy out while he was so emotionally fragile.

"But there's this Neanderthal who'd made it his mission to make my life a living hell." Blaine pushed back his own memories; of letterman-jacket clad boys who were twice his size bearing down on him; of the people he'd thought were his friends shooting scathing comments his way, just because he was different. But Kurt was continuing, and so Blaine continued to watch him carefully.

"But nobody seems to notice." And _of course they don't_, Blaine thought. Because everyone thinks it's a choice people make, and if the bullying and the off-hand remarks hurt that much, that why don't they make the choice to change back?

"I know how you feel." Blaine offered softly, nodding to himself.

"I got taunted at my old school and it really..." Blaine let out a soft huff of frustration, remembering all over again what he'd gone through; and remembering how hard it had been to just sit and take it, rather than lash out and provoke them more.

"...pissed me off." He muttered, frowning at the table top. That really didn't cover it; but he wasn't about to go into detail about just _how_ pissed off he'd been by the general ignorance of his old class mates.

"I even complained about to the faculty; and, they were sympathetic and all, but...you could just tell that nobody..._really_ cared." _Except Avril_. He added mentally, remembering having to physically hold her back from marching up to his school and, as she'd so eloquently put it, 'beating some sense into the ignorant Neanderthals who think they can get away with making fun of my cousin'.

"It was like, 'hey, if you're gay your life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it'." He offered softly, meeting Kurt's eyes-darker now, Blaine absent-mindedly noticed-with a weak smile.

"So I left." Blaine finished, admitting something he'd been quietly ashamed about for over a year; the fact that he _ran_.

"I came here; simple as that." And there was a sense of relief in those words; because, yes, he'd come to Dalton. And he'd made friends who didn't care that he was gay; who, in fact, accepted that part of him whole-heartedly.

"So you have two options." He started, fidgeting in his seat and smiling at Kurt when he looked up.

"I'd love to tell you to just come and enrol here, but tuition's steep and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or, you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach him." Blaine watched the way Kurt seemed to feed on his words, gaining confidence; and through that drew some strength for himself.

"How?" That soft-spoken word was all the push Blaine needed to advise Kurt to do the one thing he hadn't been able to.

"Confront him. Call him out." Blaine hesitated before continuing.

"I ran, Kurt." He admitted, looking away from those impossible eyes.

"I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it is something I really..._really_ regret." Kurt nodded lightly, and smiled at Blaine when he looked up again.

"I'll do it." He breathed; and Blaine smiled back at him.

Before his phone vibrated again.

He smiled apologetically at Kurt, before turning to his new message; only to roll his eyes.

_Stop with the eye-sex and send him on his way; then you can fill me in on what 'wonderful' advice you just gave him. The sound on Ethan's iPhone sucks. Ax_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love, and are like Darren Criss. Just...damn.<strong>

**Keariel**


	2. Never Been Kissed pt 2

**Look! Look, I updated! Aren't y'all proud of me? Isn't this TOTALLY AWESOME?**

**So, we have our first proper introduction to the insanity that is Avril. If I'm brutally honest, even _I_ don't know how she leapt out of my brain. Seriously...**

**If you didn't realise last chapter, I don't own Glee. If I did, AVRIL WOULD BE CANON. BUT SHE'S NOT. AND THE WARBLERS AREN'T GONNA BE IN SEASON THREE.**

**Was that a spoiler? Eh.**

***sobs heart-brokenly at the loss of Wevid* Even though, you know, canon KILLED cool Wevid...**

* * *

><p>"You told him to do <em>what<em>?"Blaine glanced up at Avril, wincing at the furious expression spread across her features.

At five foot three inches, Avril Anderson was, in polite terms, short. She was also devastatingly beautiful, with pale blonde curls that almost reached her hips and large, slanted dark eyes, thickly lined in dark eye-liner most of the time, which hinted at her Japanese mother. She was petite in a delicately pretty way, and looked like if you pushed her too hard she'd shatter; but in all honestly, she had the shortest temper Blaine had ever seen, and considering her parents had enrolled her into every club she could be enrolled in-including Kendo and other self-defence classes-since she was three years old, that temper could easily be turned to violent use.

Not a good thing, especially with a gavel-wielding Wes sat toBlaine's left, pouring over a Literature text book.

"I told him to confront this bully. I wish I'd done that when I had to put up with it at my old school; this way, things might actually get better for him." Avril's scowl darkened.

"We both know I would have happily confronted all your bullies, and _soundly_,Blaine, if you hadn't been so damn determined to deal with things yourself. But you do realise what you've done, right?"Blaine blinked at the girl owlishly, and she let out a groan of frustration, pacing in front of the table Blaine and the Tweedles were studying at.

"You have convinced your pretty pretty nymph to confront a bully who is violent towards him. And because you've been texting him all day telling him to have courage, he's probably going to go through with it." Wes blinked, before smirking lightly at Avril's words, amused.

"I like that; it's 's 'pretty pretty nymph'." Avril rolled her eyes, ignoring the boy, before setting her hands on the table in front ofBlaineand leaning towards him.

"Are you listening to me, Blaine? You just told a one hundred and fifty pound boy to confront a violent bully who's probably twice his size!"Blainestared at her for a moment, before swallowing thickly.

"Shit." He mumbled; and Avril threw up her hands, rolling her eyes.

"Finally; that brain you claim to have shows signs of life." Blaineglared at the World History book sat in front of him, inwardly scolding himself for being so _fucking_ stupid.

"What the hell have I done?" He muttered angrily; and Avril sighed softly.

"Look, don't take it out on yourself; your advice would have been great if it was just verbal. Hell, I'm guessing at the time that you thought it was just verbal; I only know things have gotten violent because I'm friends with one of the teachers at McKinley."Blainedidn't look up and-in a gesture which shocked those sat around him to the core-ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to stick up crazily. Avril frowned at him for a moment, before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright. Because you care about your pretty pretty nymph so much already, I'll drive down to McKinley and keep an eye on him; make sure he doesn't end up maimed or something equally upsetting. Just keep your phone on, and keep on with your 'courage' thing; you don't want to freak him out by stopping."Blaineblinked a couple of times, before looking up at his cousin.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Avril." She just rolled her eyes at him, and pulled a gavel from the back pocket of her shorts; causing Wes to splutter in shock.

"I'm borrowing this, okay Wesley?" She offered sweetly, before turning and striding out of the room; before her head poked back in, and she held up a set of keys.

"Oh; and I'm borrowing your car, Blaine." She stated; before disappearing and leaving Blaineto lament over the fact he may have condemned his car-his _baby-_to a painful death.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bum, bum, ba-dum, bum, bum, ba-dum...<em>" Avril launched into a ninja roll as she turned a corner, ignoring the teacher walking down the hall who was shooting her confused looks, Wes' gavel clutched tightly in one of her hands, still humming the mission impossible theme tune as she searched the halls for Blaine's pretty pretty nymph.

Avril Anderson never did anything in half measures.

She ran down the hall in a low crouch, scanning the classrooms she passed for a head of carefully-styled dark hair; only to pause when she reached the boys locker room, frowning as she heard a high but still distinctly masculine voice from inside, fighting with someone else. She peered into the room, dark eyes round and curious; only to bite back a gasp asBlaine's pretty pretty nymph was practically jumped by a boy in a letterman jacket, who was almost twice his size.

_Damn. Holly was right_. She thought as she watched Kurt shove the boy off, his hand darting to his lips. Avril bit back a growl when the jock went in to kiss Kurt again; only to have to fight the urge to cheer when Kurt pushed him away for the second time.

As far as she was concerned, Kurt had been claimed asBlaine's almost as clearly as if someone had stamped 'property of Blaine Anderson' across his forehead.

When the jock left, Avril watched Kurt, closely, hesitating; before she walked into the locker room, and caught the boy when his knees gave way.

"Hey." She breathed, helping him sit on the bench, lightly rubbing his back in soothing circles as he tried to calm his ragged breathing.

"It's alright." She murmured, resting her head on top of his where he'd set it on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, pushing himself up and scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

"I don't even know you." He offered, glancing at her briefly before looking away. Avril smiled at him, and held out a hand for him to shake.

"Just call me your own personal expert spy." She grinned when he smiled at her words, and lightly bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Do you have someone you can call?" She asked softly. He glanced up at her; before a wave of panic spread over his face, and he looked back at the door to the hall.

"Dammit, I forgot, I dropped my...phone..." He trailed off as Avril pulled the phone she'd found earlier in the hall from her back pocket. She shrugged lightly when he stared at her.

"I found it when I was walking down the hall." She offered, and smiled when he took it from her, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Hey." She said softly, lightly taking hold of one of his hands.

"I get that you don't know me; but, if it was me who'd just gone through that, I'd make sure that the next time I try anything like confronting him again, I had someone to back me up. Just in case." Kurt studied her for a moment, obviously unsure as to whether he could trust her; before smiling and nodding.

"Okay." He said softly, and Avril grinned in response.

"I've got to go berate a close relative of mine, but I promise I'll see you around." She stated, grinning briefly before getting to her feet and squeezing his hand before releasing it. Avril headed for the door, beginning to hum the mission impossible theme under her breath again; before glancing back at Kurt.

"Stay strong." She offered with a half smile; before leaving the room, launching into the theme tune again, and dropping into a ninja roll around the corner, while simultaneously pulling her own phone from her pocket.

Avril dialled a number quickly, and held the phone to her ear as she snuck towards the entrance to the school.

"David;Blaineis about to get a rather frantic call from his pretty pretty nymph. Make sure he doesn't make any more stupid suggestions, alright?" Avril smiled slightly at something the boy on the other end said, and nodded to herself as she snuck out the doors, running for where she'd parkedBlaine's car.

"Yeah. Tell him I'll be there in an hour. He can thank me later."

* * *

><p>"Alright. Now how are you going to act?"<p>

"Calm and composed, and in control."

"And why are you going to act that way?"Blaine sighed heavily, rolling his eyes before he turned to look at Wes and David.

"Because if I act freaked out so will Kurt, and then Avril will feel the compulsion to beat someone up because as far as she's concerned I'm about as defenceless as a baby bird." Avril, sat on the hood of Blaine's car not far behind the Tweedles, nodded wisely.

"True; very true. Now go woo your pretty pretty nymph by displaying your good intentions." Blaine flushed at her words, ignoring Wes and David when they snickered, before taking a deep breath, composing himself, and turning to enter McKinley and find his 'pretty pretty nymph'.

Avril looked up from where she'd been texting, and grinned slyly at Wes and David.

"Want to go watch him and his pretty pretty nymph have eye-sex?" She offered; and the Tweedles exchanged a look, before grinning broadly.

"Of course!" David declared.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAY, Cool!Wevid, a bit of angst, some Blaine and even a generous splash of Avril. Isn't this wonderful so far? Eh, I'm so tired...*Almost falls asleep before remembering she should be writing this authors note...heh.*<strong>

**So yeah. I'm sure you know the drill. Please; REVIEW.**

**Oh, and if you want to skip on over to my Tumblr (god, it took me three tries to spell that right, I'M SO SLEEPY!) account-also Keariel-you can see a post called 'Rain', which asks you to drop me a prompt for a new one-shot or two. DO IT. DOOO IIITTTT. You know you want to. And my brain is starved of one shot ideas which aren't riddled with angst. I NEED FLUFF. PROMPT ME ON HERE IF YOU MUST, JUST PLEASE. DYING.**

**I love you all, you wonderful readers. And now, I sleep!**

**Keariel**


	3. Never Been Kissed pt 3

**OHMIGAWSH I have a repeat-reviewer. *dies***

**You know what this means? It means someone liked this enough to come BACK. Thank you Hannah, thank you.**

**As for your comment about Kurt being OOC; I feel that being sexually assaulted would kinda negate Kurt's loveably snarky usual attitude. Just...yeah. And be prepared for more possibly-OOC Kurt this chapter.**

**I feel I'm exposing his cuter, fluffier side...hmm...**

**DON'T OWN GLEE. Seriously, you think we'd be waiting till autumn if I did? And the Warblers? The fricking WARBLERS? They would get their own show...(gosh I'm gonna miss them *sobs*)**

* * *

><p>"What are they saying?"<p>

"I don't know, David; they're on the stairs, while we're, you know, _not_."

"Jeez, no need to get snappy."

"Well, I wouldn't be snappy if I had my damn Gavel! Blaine took it away from me this morning... something about an addiction problem..."

"You have taken to sleeping with it; even I was starting to get concerned."

"Would the pair of you _shut up_? I'm trying to lip-read." Wes and David exchanged a disbelieving look, before looking back at Avril, who was staring intently at Blaine and Kurt as they confronted a large boy in a letterman jacket. Her frown deepened, and she swore softly under her breath.

"God, Blaine, you don't say something like that to someone so far back in the closet that they're beating up other homosexual kids..." She muttered; before growling and making to intervene when the jock slammed Blaine against the fence of the stairs, struggling against Wes and David when they caught her.

"Just let me hit him once, _please_." She hissed, eyes narrowed on the boy as he walked away; but David and Wes didn't release her.

"We know how much you want to hurt him, Avril, but you can't; your mom will make you go back to France in a heartbeat if she hears you've been fighting, and he's twice your size." Avril rolled her eyes, but stopped straining against Wes and David's hold on her, shaking them of and straightening her jacket.

"Pfft, I could take him. He's what, three hundred pounds? Easy." Wes and David exchanged an amused glance, before Avril pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and opened the text she'd just received, smiling when she read it.

"Blaine and our pretty pretty nymph are going out to lunch together. He says we should go back to Dalton." Wes and David watched her as she smirked briefly, slipping her phone back into her jacket pocket, and started rocking back and forth on her heels, smiling at both of them expectantly.

"So...we're following them, right?" She offered, and both boys smirked lightly. David pretended to think, stroking his chin as if he was deep in thought.

"I don't know; that might be considered an invasion of privacy..." Wes smirked at David's words, copying his thoughtful pose.

"And Blaine would kill us if he caught us..." The Asian boy offered; and Avril rolled her eyes, pulling her curls over one shoulder and starting to plait them.

"David can drive." She stated; and said boy cheered happily, starting to skip in the direction of the parking lot, his friend following while muttering something which sounded suspiciously like 'want my damn gavel...'

Avril rolled her eyes, before following them slowly, still plaiting her hair.

Honestly.

They were such _children_.

* * *

><p>"So did you kiss him?"<p>

"We live in Ohio." Avril frowned, while she continued to walk beside Blaine, down the hall towards the choir room.

"I know that, Blainey sweet cousin of mine. So, did you kiss him?" Blaine shot his cousin a frown, before turning back to look where he was going; and therefore avoid crashing into a freshman.

"Avril; listen very carefully. _We live in Ohio_. We were in a public restaurant, in Ohio. What do you think?" Avril glanced at Blaine, smirking briefly, and answered just as Blaine was drinking from the cup of coffee in his hand.

"I think you and your pretty pretty nymph spent the whole hour and three quarters you were in that place having eye-sex and trying not to look like you were fully prepared to jump one another." Blaine choked on his coffee, stopping in the hallway to cough in an attempt to get rid of the liquid which had just tried to make its way into his lungs, while Avril grinned at him.

"You spied on us?" He wheezed when he was done coughing, staring at his cousin, aghast. Avril shrugged briefly.

"Myself and the Tweedles may have conducted a slight amount of espionage whilst you and your pretty pretty nymph went on your so-not-a-date. But that's not the point, Blaine. The point is that about three times, your pretty pretty nymph leant forwards in his seat while you were talking, and all you could do was fricking cough awkwardly!" Blaine flushed, looking around at the Dalton students who had heard Avril, before pulling her off into one of the window-alcoves at the side of the hall.

"A bully just jumped him, Avril. That was his first kiss, and he had it _stolen_ from him. He's not ready for me to throw myself across the table and tackle him at the moment." Avril regarded him seriously, tilting her head to the side.

"I didn't think about that." She admitted quietly; and Blaine felt a rush of affection for his cousin.

Because Avril wasn't perfect; she had a ridiculously short temper, and rushed into things without thinking. But she genuinely cared about people, and was the best friend he could ask for...

...well, except for Wes and David; but then, all three of them were as insane as each other.

Blaine reached out and lightly rested a hand on Avril's shoulder. When she glanced up at him, he smiled briefly.

"Not your fault." He offered softly, and her returning smile was sarcastic-because, as many times as he said that, she'd always think the things which had happened in his old school had been her fault, so why should this be any different?-but then she smirked at him briefly, before peering innocently up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"So you admit you wanted to jump across the table and tackle him?" She asked sweetly; and Blaine's answering groan was enough to make her giggle hysterically.

* * *

><p>For what must have been the eighth time over the last three days, Kurt Hummel felt like crying.<p>

He wasn't usually this emotionally fragile; he was practically the embodiment of 'let your freak flag fly'.

But when a person goes out of their way to shove you into lockers and make your life a living hell, it breaks you a little, and makes it infinitely harder to be yourself; especially when 'being yourself' is exactly why you're being bullied so brutally.

So, yeah.

Kurt wants to cry.

But at the same time, he refuses to do so; because he has _courage_. And he refuses to appear weak in front of the Neanderthals of his high school.

A soft sigh came from beside him as someone sank down to sit at his left. He turned his head, expecting to see Mercedes or Tina; but instead, the blonde girl who had found him in the locker room was sat there, gazing at the kids walking down the hall curiously.

"I've never seen public school kids in their home environment before; it's weird. They're all so...rude." Kurt remained silent, and when she turned to look at him she smiled briefly.

"Your bully is a jerk, Kurt. And one day he's going to figure that out for himself; but it will be too late, because you'll be famous and living in Paris or somewhere equally extravagant, and all his friends will have already left him." Kurt smiled bitterly at her words, and turned back to stare listlessly at the other side of the hall.

"That won't help for the time being, though, will it?" He said softly; and saw out of the corner of his eye the way the girl flashed him another smile.

"No; but staying strong and showing that you're not going to let an ignorant little boy knock you down will." Kurt glanced back at her, and she held out a hand, little finger extended in a childish, but somewhat comforting gesture.

Kurt watched her for a moment; before linking his little finger with hers, causing her to grin.

"I like your boots, Kurt. My name's Avril." Kurt smiled at her softly, before looking down at their linked fingers when they'd dropped to the floor.

"Thank you, Avril." He said softly; and she seemed to understand he meant for more than the compliment, because she leant forwards and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Any time, Kurt." She whispered; before dropping a scrap of paper into his lap, and then getting to her feet and slipping into the stream of students effortlessly. Kurt watched her go with a half smile, before unfolding the scrap of paper; and grinning when he read what was inside.

_07743082142_

_Stay strong, Pretty Pretty Nymph. _

_X_

* * *

><p><strong>Review, tell me I'm awful, tell me I'm amazing, don't put any actual words down at all, just...please? Anything? :(<strong>

**I love you all. :)**

**Keariel**

**(P.S REMEMBER; PROMPTS. And any un-detailed things I mention you'd like to see as a one-shot. :D )**


	4. The Substitute pt 1

**YES HANNAH. SPIN-OFF SHOW FOR THE WARBLERS! That is what I'm TALKING about! With cool!Wevid!**

**Well, here it is; Chapter four, and the beginning of 'The Substitute'. I'm thinking this might end up being a three parter, like the last one...hmm...**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Nope. Do I look like Ryan Murphy? Or FOX? Do I look anything like the FOX network? No. I do not.**

**Oh, yeah, and there's the whole 'Warblers' thing...*sniffles* Oh wevid...**

**BE WARNED: there is...like...one swear word in this chapter. Yeah. Intense, huh? :P**

* * *

><p>"Never have I ever...made out with Wes!" The circle of blazer clad boys all looked at each other; and the David blushed, lowering his hand and tossing one of his cookies into the Tupperware box in the middle. The other boys gaped at him-and Wes, blushing furiously on his right-while Avril cackled evilly.<p>

"I knew it! I knew there must have been a time you experimented with your sexuality!" She let out another gleeful giggle, before dropping back to her seat besideBlaineand pulling a Red Vine from the packet sat before her, chewing on it happily whileBlaineshot her a look somewhere between mystified and disgusted.

"How can you eat those things? They taste like plastic." Avril stared at him, aghast, before clutching at her chest and miming an extremely dramatic death. When she had recovered from her 'death', she sat up and frowned at him.

"How can you just _say_ something like that? Red Vines are awesome. Besides which, what kind of plastic have _you_ been eating if it tastes like Red Vines? And where can I get some?" Blaine rolled his eyes at her words, but a fond smile crossed his lips, and he turned to watch as Jeff got to his feet for his turn.

"Never have I ever...knowingly flirted with a guy." Avril pouted and lowered her raised hand; before giggling when she was closely followed byBlaine, and about half the circle. When Jeff gaped at them all, horrified, Thad shrugged helplessly, throwing a cupcake into the tub.

"We do it to piss offBlaine; it's funny." Jeff's mouth formed a slight 'o' of comprehension, while Avril just smirked.

"AndBlainehas been openly flirting with his pretty pretty nymph for the last couple of weeks." She stated smugly; and giggled when the boy smacked her on the arm, before getting up, and shooting her an evil look. Avril paled at the malicious glint in his eyes.

"Never have I ever French kissed a girl." Most of the circle lowered their hands-with the exceptions of the other out gay guys-but they all fell silent and stared when Avril lowered a hand, tossing one of her Red Vines into the box, her face bright red. She glanced up, and her blush darkened when she saw the interested smirks on David and Wes' faces.

"I was curious, alright?" She exploded, gesturing with her hands desperately.

"I live in Francemost of the time; you can't _live_ there and not...experiment!" A couple of the guys sniggered, and she glared at them; before burying her head in her hands whenBlaine spoke again.

"Yeah, except for the fact that Tiffany later became your step-sister, and now every conversation you have with her gets really awkward, really quickly." David almost chocked on his mouthful of coke, Wes hitting him on the back through his sniggers, while Avril just muttered 'why me' into her hands while rocking back and forth. When her phone began to blare the lyrics of Paramore's 'Fences' she jumped, before turning her eyes skyward and mouthing 'thank you', and then pulling her phone from the pocket of her jeans; and grinning at the message she found. She smirked sinisterly atBlaine, before clambering to her feet, taking her remaining Red Vines with her.

"Well, this has been _lovely_, boys, but I really have to go." There were a couple of protests around the circle, and she grinned, before grabbing her satchel and hanging it over a shoulder. Avril headed towards the door; before pausing and glancing back atBlaine.

"I'll tell your pretty pretty nymph you said hi, shall I cousin dearest of mine?"Blainestared after her blankly as she left, uncomprehending, before looking down at his own phone when it buzzed just as blankly while he opened the text.

_Forwarded by; Avril_

_Hey Avril!_

_Been asked to cover McKinley's Glee Cub._

_Want to come assist? ;)_

_HHx_

"Shit."Blainemumbled briefly.

* * *

><p>Kurt grinned as he watched Miss Holiday interact with his fellow New Directions, hands cupping his knee as he sat with his legs crossed. He knew he'd been right in asking her to lead Glee Club while Mr Shuester was sick; she was amazing.<p>

Besides which, if Rachel had continued to attempt to lead the group Santana would have ended up killing her. Brutally.

Miss Holiday laughed at something Puck had said, before her eyes flickered over to meet Kurt's; at which point she grinned and winked at him, prompting his own grin to widen.

It helped that she was one of those teachers who actually seemed to _care_, too.

There was a sigh from beside him as someone dropping into the seat at his left, and he turned, expecting to find an annoyed Rachel prepared to have a go at him for inviting Miss Holiday to take over; only to blink in surprise when he met a pair of familiar dark eyes.

"Avril?" He asked, and she grinned at him briefly, before pulling her wet curls over a shoulder and proceeding to wring them out onto the floor.

"That's my name; French, means April, given to me because that's the month when my parents first met. How's my favourite public school boy?" Kurt blinked at her owlishly, trying to figure out what the girl was doing in his Glee Club meeting when she didn't even _go_ to McKinley.

"Fine?" Avril grinned lightly at the question in his voice, ringing the last drops of water from her hair before pushing it back behind her shoulders.

"Well that's just _wonderful_. So, lovely Kurt, would you mind naming all your class mates for me? I hate not knowing people's names, and the librarian really frowns on people who aren't students looking through your school yearbooks." Kurt continued to blink at her, mystified, and she grinned briefly, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Step out of that shocked state of mind for a moment and be practical and agreeable for me, sweet heart. Don't worry, you can go back to being delightfully confused in a moment." Kurt blushed at the pet name, prompting her to giggle softly, before pointing out his fellow New Directions.

"That's Mercedes Jones; she's wonderful, really, and a true diva. Next to her is Tina Cohen-Chang; she's sweet, and not as shy as she used to be. The boy holding her hand is Mike Chang; he really can't sing, but he's an amazing dancer. The boy in the wheelchair is Artie Abrams; he's sweet, but hangs out with Puck too much. Noah Puckerman-or Puck-is the one with the mohawk; he was in juvy not long ago, so you can understand why I've labelled him a bad influence. The cheerleader flirting with him is Santana Lopez, who's a bitch most of the time, but she has her moments. The blonde she's linked pinkies with it Brittney Pierce; she's...special. And ridiculously innocent, considering the amount of intercourse she takes part in. Finn Hudson is the really tall guy trying to coax Rachel Berry, the tiny brunette girl throwing a hissy fit, out of her seat; his dad and my mom are dating. The last cheerleader is Quinn Fabray; she had a baby last year, and the experience has mellowed her out a bit and made her nicer. And then the boy she's stood beside is Sam Evans." Avril nodded along with his words, examining the New Directions as he pointed them out; before stiffening when he mentioned Sam.

"That is not Sam Evans." She stated bluntly, and Kurt frowned at her, his earlier shock at her presence forgotten.

"Uh, yes? Yes, it is?" Avril shook her head before he even finished the first 'yes', eyes narrowed.

"Sam Evans is brunette. Sam Evans would _not_ have let me walk into this room without tackling me yet. That is not Sam Evans." Kurt was about to put forward his theory that Sam dyed his hair, when the boy turned to look in their direction; and Avril's eyes widened, before she jumped to her feet and pointed at him threateningly.

"Sammi Evans, what the _hell_ have you done to your hair?" She cried, vaulting the row of chairs separating her and Kurt from the chatting-well, now stunned to silence-New Directions, and striding up to Sam to tug on a lock of his hair.

Sam blinked at her, obviously confused.

"Avril?" He asked; and she ignored him, crinkling her nose as she examined his very blonde head.

"It looks like custard, Sammi. Good old fashioned Melody style _custard_. What were you thinking?" Sam blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, oblivious to the way his fellow glee clubbers were frowning at him and the short blonde girl.

"What are you even doing here, Avril?" He mumbled, and she rolled her eyes.

"Apart from enjoying myself immensely as I berate you for messing with what was a perfectly lovely hair colour? I'm Holly's teaching assistant for all things dramatic and sing-songy." A frown spread across Sam's face, and he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Who?" Avril rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically, before pointing at Miss Holiday, who was leaning against the piano, smirking.

"Holly Holiday; your substitute. You know, the only person in this room with the first name 'Holly'?" Avril rolled her eyes again, setting her hands on her hips; but then she was being confronted by an angry brunette who was about an inch taller than her.

"How are you qualified to be a teaching assistant? You can't be more than the same age as us. And how can we be sure we could trust you? You...you could be a spy!" Rachel pointed at Avril threateningly, and the blonde went cross eyed as she tried to follow Rachel's finger.

"Oh, I am a spy. I'm an expert ninja spy who creeps down public high school halls while humming the mission impossible theme tune. Why you think I'd want to spy on your glee club, however, is beyond me." Sam opened his mouth to suggest exactly _why_ she could want to spy on the club, but the glare Avril shot him was murderous, and he immediately closed his mouth before swallowing. Avril flashed the blonde boy a triumphant grin, before turning to look at Miss Holiday, clapping her hands.

"Oh! Can we play Gangsta Rap Musical Chairs? I love that game!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, hey, look at that? Only two chunks...maybe this will be three chapters! <strong>

**Review this if you are reading it, please; even if it's to tell me my writing is mediocre, my OCs annoying and my plot-line shoddy. Just seeing that I have a review...it makes me explode from happiness. You readers and reviewers are what keeps us writers going. In all honesty. :)**

**Keariel x**


	5. The Substitute pt 2

**Extra long chapter and extra short authors not today, lovelies; caus I'm tired and probably won't be posting next week, due to my going camping. :) Remember I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: don't own glee, just Avril, blaa blaah blaaaahhh, Warblers and crying and yeah. stuff. *snores...***

**Warning; There's, like, swearing in this chapter...and whatever. so tired...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I will <em>destroy<em> you, Wesley!" Wes scoffed as his thumbs flew over the buttons of his Xbox controller; eyes fixed on the television screen with a single-minded concentration which made him look a little scary.

"Please, David, you haven't beaten me at Halo yet once. I believe that the result will be that _I _destroy _you_." David childishly mimicked Wes from his seat on the floor, eyes similarly fixed on the screen as he attempted to beat Wes at the game. Blaine, sat in an arm chair not far from his warring friends, rolled his eyes.

"Really? We have a mock World History exam tomorrow, and you're playing Halo?" David waved a hand dismissively, still concentrating on the movements of his Master Chief on the screen.

"It's just a mock, Blaine. You don't need to study for _mock exams_." Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend's lack of resolve, instead turning back to the text book sat across his knees; when his attention was drawn by a shriek from Wes, and he looked up to find that the Asian gavel-loving boy had tackled off the couch by his giggling cousin.

Simultaneously, Wes cried out in despair, and David whooped in triumph, as the screen declared that Wes had been killed, and David had won.

"I finally won!" David crowed happily, throwing his arms above his head triumphantly; while Wes just pushed the still giggling Avril off him, and pouted, pulling his legs up to his chest and muttering angrily. Avril snorted softly at the wounded-puppy look spread across his face, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him briefly.

"Aww, don't get to upset Wesley; he was going to beat you anyway." Wes scowled at her, before proceeding to glare at the dancing David, who was still high from his win.

"Why did you jump me, anyway?" He muttered angrily, and she smirked, glancing at Blaine with a look which made him go pale.

"I just spent an hour with the McKinley High New Directions. It was _awesome_." Wes' expression immediately brightened, and he looked back at her, an eager expression spread across his face.

"Did you manage to get their set list?" He asked; and was rewarded with a smack upside the head. He scowled at her, and she matched the look with a glare twice as fierce as his.

"I'm not there to spy on them, Wesley. Well, at least not on the glee club as a whole. I'm there to assist Holly and to protect Blaine's pretty pretty nymph from his evil troll." Wes sighed dejectedly, while Blaine blushed and David snorted softly. Avril, however, merely sighed heavily, falling back to lie spread-eagle on the floor; before quickly sitting up and grinning.

"Oh! And Sammi Evans is a New Direction!" She offered happily; and several things happened at once.

First, Wes stiffened, gaping at her in a manner reminiscent of a goldfish. His Xbox controller sat forgotten in his lap, and he moved his hands in a way which suggested he would be saying something if he had the capability.

Secondly, David stopped his celebratory dancing and smirked at Avril, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Sammi? Really?" Avril scowled at him.

"Shut up, _Davey_."

And finally, Blaine's textbook slid off his lap, hitting the floor with a muffled thump, while he frowned at Avril.

"I thought he lived down south?" Avril shrugged at this, and tossed her hair back behind a shoulder.

"It appears he's moved up here to Ohio, Cousin Dearest."

After a moment of stunned silence, Wes let out a strangled moan.

"Oh dear God, they're going to know all our secrets!" He whined, dropping his head into his hands. Avril rolled her eyes, smacking him upside the head again.

"Sammi Evans is not going to tell anyone _anything_. And not just because he knows I'm fully prepared to beat him up for betraying the Warbler's trust in him. Sam is a nice guy, and he isn't wired that way." A slight smirk played across Avril's lips, only very thinly concealed.

"He's so polite you'd think he was Blaine's clone." She offered, and giggled when Blaine threw his pen at her, but she dodged it expertly and burst into loud peals of laughter when the pen hit Wes in the side of the head, following up her laughter by collapsing back onto the floor and rolling onto her side, curling up into a ball. David rolled his eyes as Wes rubbed the side of his head where Blaine's pen had hit him, while Avril continued to giggle, rolling around on the floor; until her phone started ringing, at which she easily stopped her giggles and sat up, pulling her phone from her back pocket and answering the call.

"Hello?" Avril's expression, which had been bright with a smile after her laughing, dropped, until it had darkened into a fierce scowl.

"I don't want to talk to you. How the hell did you get my number?" Avril ignored the curious looks she was getting from the others, climbing to her feet and crossing an arm over her stomach as she began to pace.

"Well you can tell Suki that next time I give her my number she isn't allowed to hand it out." Avril's expression was verging on murderous at whatever the person on the other end of the phone was saying, and she stopped her pacing, hand dropping to her side while her fingers tightened into a fist.

"You lost those privileges a long time ago. I don't care. No, shut up for a second and listen; I _don't care_. You can go on about parental rights and 'Suki is your step-daughter so why shouldn't she give you my number' all you want, but I don't want to talk to you. If I did I wouldn't change my number every time someone tells you it, and I wouldn't be staying at Blaine's school rather than with you. No, I don't want to stay with you over the break, I'd rather stay in Mom's empty house, by myself, than have to be within a mile of you. I don't care if it's 'harsh' or 'uncalled for'; I don't want anything to do with you. No. _No_. Why? Because I love Blaine more than you; always have done, always will. You know what? Goodbye. No, just-just fuck off, okay?" Avril pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the phone with a savage jab of her thumb; and glared down at it when it started to ring again, screening the call.

When it rang again, she let out a low growl and threw the phone at the wall, barely even wincing at the sound of it smashing when it hit the wooden panelled surface.

Wes and David exchanged a look, practically a whole conversation passing between them in that fleeting moment, and then looked back at Avril, obviously debating whether or not to comfort the girl, who was shaking with rage.

But it was Blaine who made the first move, opening his arms for her where he was still sat in his arm chair, and clinging onto her tightly when she crawled into his lap, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

"I hate him." She mumbled against his skin. Blaine sighed softly, and lightly rubbed her back, toying with her curls with his other hand.

"No, you don't. You're just angry." Avril scoffed lightly, tightening her grip on him where she'd wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I was angry in Middle School when he told me I wasn't allowed to talk to you anymore; now, I hate him." Blaine chuckled softly, and smiled at his cousin when she pulled back to perch on the arm of his chair, legs draped over his lap.

"So I'm guessing you're going to be changing your number soon?" He offered; and Avril smiled briefly. David and Wes, who had lowered themselves onto the free couch, both watched Avril warily for a moment, before David spoke up.

"Do you want to attempt to beat me at Halo, Avril?" He asked softly; and her lips quirked in an expression reminiscent of her usual smirk, before she climbed out of Blaine's lap and moved to sit on the floor, claiming an Xbox controller.

"I'm gonna kick your _ass_, David Hughes; just to warn you now." David let out a disbelieving snort, sliding off the couch to sit beside her and playfully bump her shoulder with his, while Wes discretely vaulted the back of the couch and walked over to stand beside Blaine's chair, while the pair on the floor slipped into playful banter, trying to put one and other off as they played.

"She going to be okay?" Wes asked softly; and Blaine looked up at him with a calculating look in his eyes, before looking back at his laughing cousin.

"She's been coping for almost four years, Wes. At some point, yeah, I think she will be." Wes smiled sadly at Blaine's words, rubbing at the back of his own neck; before silently creeping up behind Avril, and clasping his hands over her eyes.

"Wes!" She shrieked, laughter bubbling up from behind her lips, while Wes just grinned.

"Payback, Anderson!" He yelled, and Blaine just shook his head with a half smile, before re-claiming his World History text book from the floor.

* * *

><p>Avril dropped into the plastic chair with a sigh, throwing a transparent sandwich bag containing a sandwich across the table, to Mercedes, closely followed by a cylindrical Tupperware pot full of potater tots.<p>

"I heard your new principle went health-crazy and has started feeding you foam." She offered by way of explanation, before throwing a note pad down onto the table with a loud _smack_ and proceeding to write in it with sharp, vicious movements. Kurt frowned at her, reaching out to lightly touch her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, and Avril's smile, directed at the note pad, was bitter and sarcastic.

"I'm fucking peachy. I'm so happy I might start puking up rainbows every morning." Kurt stiffened at her words, flash-backs of insults consisting of similar words being thrown at him over-whelming him for a moment; but then he saw the way she seemed to crumple, the barely-concealed frustration in her features fading, and she dropped her head into her hands, the curls which had come loose from her ponytail falling around her face.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid and incredibly bitchy." She whispered, and Kurt exchanged a look with Mercedes, before lacing his fingers and resting them on the table.

"You want to tell us what's wrong?" Kurt asked, and Avril let out a long, soft sigh, before leaning back in her chair and scrubbing at her eyes with the back of her wrist. She stared dismally at the table top for a moment, before glancing at Kurt.

"Not particularly." She whispered; and then her eyes flickered back to Mercedes as the other girl let out a soft whine, glaring into the now empty pot, potater tots finished.

Avril's frown was soft, and lacked her usual smirk.

"I really do not understand this school's fascination with those things. They're like, what? Potato fried in batter? They're pretty much spherical heart attacks waiting to happen." Kurt smiled at Avril's words; but then stiffened as a bulky boy in a letter man jacket strode past, sneering when he glanced at their table.

"Hey homo." Karofsky sneered, winking at Kurt; but his bravado faded as Avril shoved her chair back and whirled to face him, her scowl fierce, looking fully prepared to stab the jock with her pen.

"Fuck off, Karofsky." She growled. The jock frowned, taking a hesitant step back; before turning and speed-walking away when Avril took a threatening step forward, eyes narrowed. The girl let out a soft huff of frustration, before dropping back into her seat, and reaching out to lightly pat the back of Kurt's hand.

"He looks at you funny again, and you tell me; I'll castrate him if I must." She offered softly; and her expression softened into a tentative smile when the tension in the way Kurt was sat faded, and he looked at her gratefully.

Only for them both to jump when the rest of the cafeteria started chanting 'tots', prompted by Mercedes, whom Avril noticed was stood on her chair, holding a sign with 'tots' scrawled across it.

The blonde girl glanced at Kurt, her expression slipping into an amused smirk.

"I can see this ending hilariously." She offered, and Kurt grinned hesitantly in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaay, angst, what fun; as to the question-asker from last chapter...<strong>

**All will be revealed next chapter! I promise. Now, I sleep...**

**Review? XD**


	6. The Substitute pt 3

**Yes, it's late, but, well...Agh, I have no excuse. It's late, and I'm very very sorry. :(**

**HOWEVER: I do want to express my appreciation for the reviews I got last chapter; I love the fact that you love Avril. I, of course, love her very much; if I didn't I wouldn't keep writing about her...**

**IN THIS CHAPTER: Avril's constant hanging out with the Warblers is explained (in part); Rachel is annoying-as per usual-; and there is some beautiful brother-sister like wonderfulness between Blaine and Avril.**

**ENJOY!**

**...Oh yeah, don't own Glee. Warbler spin off show and all that...*sobs***

* * *

><p>"Why have you asked us to meet you here? We need to be preparing for <em>Sectionals<em>." Rachel's words were met by withering glances from the other occupants of the choir room, and Avril merely rolled her eyes, ignoring the short brunette as she turned her attention to the other New Directions.

"Look, the majority of you don't know me that well, so I get if you're _reluctant_ to listen to me at first. But this is important, and when your real teacher gets back I'm going to be gone, so this needs to be addressed now." The glee club members all exchanged looks, before Tina spoke up, still gripping Mike's hand.

"Shouldn't Kurt and Mercedes be here?" Avril shook her head before Tina even finished speaking, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If I wanted them here I would have arranged for this to be during lunch or whatever, but as it stands I specifically chose this particular time because I knew they would be busy; besides which this is mainly about Kurt, so his being here would make this difficult to discuss with his pride." The New Directions all looked at each other, before Finn nodded for Avril to go on.

"The bullying situation has worsened; even just over the last few days it's obvious that things are getting harder for him. I can't be here all the time, which is why I'm enlisting your help. I want you guys to watch Kurt; make sure things don't get even worse than they already are. And if they do, I need you to _call me_. If you try and get involved, it's likely you'll get hurt, or expelled, or whatever. I don't officially go here, so that's one problem easily averted; besides which, you know, I can easily kick any bully's ass." She shrugged with the end of the sentence, while the New Directions frowned at her.

"Are you serious? Have you seen the size of Karofsky?" It was Finn who spoke up, ignoring the frown he earned from his girlfriend; but Sam was the one who answered him.

"No, Avril's right; she'll be fine." Quinn, sat to his right, frowned at him, but Avril just smiled briefly before turning back to the club.

"You guys don't have to trust me, or understand my motives for wanting to help Kurt; but what you need to realise, is that I'm not going to sit back and let an ignorant Neanderthal make his life hell. I care about Kurt for reasons most of you probably wouldn't understand if I explained them to you; and I know all of you care about him too. So I need your help." The New Directions all looked at each other-with the exception of Sam, who was watching her with something like understanding-before Artie wheeled forwards in his chair, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"We'll do what we can." He offered simply; and Avril grinned, before shaking his hand warmly, and giggling in surprise when Brittany ran forwards and tackled her with a hug.

* * *

><p>Blaine let out a groan of frustration, rolling over onto his back and staring up at the ceiling with a frown. He'd been tossing and turning for over two and a half hours now, but nothing seemed to be working; his brain just wouldn't <em>shut up<em>.

He couldn't even decipher what he had to think about; he didn't have any exams for at least another two weeks, and then they were just mocks; Sectionals was still three weeks away, and they'd already perfected one of their two numbers; Avril hadn't beaten anyone up yet; Kurt was doing okay...

Blaine frowned to himself as he thought about his last point.

Sure, Kurt hadn't _said_ that anything was wrong the last time they'd spoken; but it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out that he had been hiding something. Their conversation had lacked Kurt's usual enthusiasm, and Blaine had made more than one dorky comment which usually would have warranted some kind of scathing comment from the other boy-only for Kurt to completely ignore it, and either laugh half-heartedly, or change the subject.

Blaine sighed softly to himself, and ran his hands over his face before sitting up, absent-mindedly reaching for his phone and scrolling through his contacts. He hovered over Kurt's number for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip, before turning his phone off and setting it back on his bedside table, flopping back amongst his pillows and preparing for another hour of fruitlessly trying to get some sleep; only for someone to lightly knock on his bedroom door. He let out a disparaging groan, before getting to his feet and padding over to the door, opening it a crack and preparing himself to tell Wes or David-which ever had decided to attempt to enlist him in one of their midnight LAN parties-only to blink in surprise at the messy cascade of white-blonde curls which met his eyes.

"Avril?" He asked, confused; she'd been staying in an empty Dorm room at the other end of the hall until her mother returned from Paris so she could move back into her house. The girl smiled sleepily at him, rubbing at one of her eyes with a fist while her other hand clutched a stuffed white rabbit plush toy with most of its fur missing.

"Hey Blaine." She offered sleepily, and ruffled some of her curls. Blaine looked her over briefly-noting with amusement her miss-matched knee high socks and neon-pink slipper boots, coupled with pyjama shorts and a too-big t-shirt with a television on the front and the declaration 'I eat brains!'-before opening his door further, and gesturing for her to enter. She smiled gratefully up at him, before walking in and dropping onto the end of his bed, crossing her legs and leaning back against the wall. Blaine watched her get comfortable for a moment, before shutting his door and moving to sit on the bed himself, flipping on the desk lamp sat on his bed side table before he leant back against the head-board.

"Nightmares?" He asked softly; and Avril glanced at him, her eyes looking darker with the shadows beneath them, before nodding, and hugging her rabbit to her chest.

"New ones." She mumbled, and absent-mindedly tugged on her left ear, a habit she'd had since she'd been a child. Blaine sighed softly as he watched her, before shifting over to the edge of his bed and patting the space beside him, next to the wall.

"Get over here." He breathed, and she smiled sheepishly before crawling into the spot provided and snuggling against his side, pressing her face to his shoulder. Blaine smiled briefly at her, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and lightly rubbing her back.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, lightly pressing his cheek to the top of her head. She sighed softly, before shaking her head lightly.

"You'll think it's stupid." She mumbled, and Blaine chuckled softly.

"Well, so long as it's not the one about you being chased by that cake again..." Avril tilted her head to scowl up at him.

"Hey, that was one time; at it was only because Wes had dared me to eat the whole thing without throwing up." Blaine grinned down at her.

"Which will teach you to _ever_ play Truth or Dare with Wes as long as you live." He stated smugly, laughing when she flicked him on the nose, before ducking back down to hide her growing blush. There was a moment of companionable silence between them, before Avril spoke again, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Why did you never let me stop your bullies, Blaine?" The boy sighed softly at her words, using his free hand to rub at the back of his neck, before pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her in a soft hug.

"I suppose you won't believe the old excuse of my wanting you not to get hurt?" He offered weakly, and Avril's returning look was reminiscent of the expression Blaine was growing to understand to be Kurt's 'bitch-please' look. He let out a humourless chuckle, before staring absently at the door.

"However much you scoff and give me those looks, Avril, part of my reasoning _was_ because I didn't want you getting hurt. But I guess...I kinda felt like I had to fight my own battles. That letting you solve all my problems wouldn't actually solve anything; that it would just make things worse." Avril was silent for a moment, but then she sighed softly, and fidgeted against Blaine's side.

"You're stupid." She mumbled sleepily, and Blaine smiled at her words, before slipping down his pillows so they were both laying flat, and pulling his sheets up over them. Avril sighed contentedly, clutching her rabbit close to her chest, and shut her eyes, smiling when Blaine switched off the light.

Blaine was just about ready to fall asleep when Avril started to talk again, her voice soft and monotonous with exhaustion.

"I keep seeing that moment in the locker room, when Karofsky kisses Kurt; but he doesn't leave, and Kurt can't stop him, but then it's not Kurt, it's you, Blaine. But I can't do anything, because there's a pane of glass across the doorway. I keep trying to break it, but nothing works, and you look so scared, like before you came to Dalton, and there's nothing I can do about it-" Blaine cut her off by dropping a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm right here, Avril. I'm fine. Everything will be okay." Avril hiccupped softly, sleepily wiping at her cheeks, which were wet with tears, before pressing her face to his shoulder.

"Love you, Blaine." She mumbled. Blaine smiled, before his eyes slid closed.

"Love you too, Avril."

* * *

><p><strong>So, chickens, that is the end of the Substitute! Next up; FURT. Which will have...like, no ND. Sorry, but I could see no way to change that episode for them at ALL. It will be all AvrilBlaine/Warblery goodness. :)**

**Review!**

**...pwease? :3**


	7. Furt pt 1

**Sooo, this episode is going to be shorter than the others, as there isn't much to work with. It's basically my attempt at explaining Blaine's absence from the episode, as well as some attempted Avril-centred humor. Just a brief warning; this will pretty much be Avril centered, this episode. There will be a decent amount of Blaine and Warbler-ness, but, yeah...mainly Avril. :)**

**WARNING; the following chapter contained real nasty illness for one of the main characters. I don't think you can catch it, but just in case, you have been warned. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine." Avril sighed morosely, settling into the chair beside him; and David and Wes recoiled, Wes even going so far as to hiss at her.<p>

"You look like crap, Avril." David stated, eyes round, and Avril scowled at him, before taking a vicious bit of her apple.

"Quiet, you." She said shortly-or as shortly as was possible around her mouthful of apple-before grimacing as she swallowed, and pulling her latte towards her, sipping at it cautiously. Blaine examined his cousin with a frown, taking in the sickly pallor of her skin and the circles under her eyes, his expression gradually becoming more and more concerned.

"Are you alright, Avril?" He asked, reaching out to lightly touch her shoulder; but the blonde girl avoided the contact, scooting her chair closer to David; who almost leapt into Wes' lap with the movement. Blaine's expression became alarmed, and he reached out to rest his hand on her forehead before she could escape him.

"God, Avril! You're burning up! What are you even doing out of bed?" Avril frowned at him, before taking another bite of her apple; wincing once again as she swallowed-a clear sign of a sore throat which was probably giving her hell.

"'m fine." She mumbled, clutching her coffee cup tightly in both hands while she stared at the table.

"Got things to do; don't _get_ sick." She mumbled, and Blaine scowled at her.

"Well then how come your grammar seems to have deserted you? We both know you only ever start talking like that when you're unwell." Avril shook her head resolutely, but when she looked up at Blaine, her eyes were unfocussed for a moment. She blinked a couple of times, before zeroing in on his face.

"I haven't had so much as a cold since I was eight, Blaine. I...I'm _fine_. Perfectly...fine." Blaine just looked at her, and she blanched, looking away.

"So, maybe I feel a little rough..." She mumbled. He continued to look at her, and she wilted under his gaze, tugging her coffee closer to her defensively.

"Okay, so maybe that was a little optimistic; but I'm not that sick." Blaine frowned at her, and she sighed.

"I might have a bug." She conceded; and when Blaine's frown deepened, she let out a wail which sounded painful coming from her obviously tortured throat.

"I'm _dying_, Blaine! It took three tries for me to put my shirt on right! I could barely tell the difference between the door to my room and the wall beside it earlier, and my head feels light there's a legion of medieval soldiers attacking my skull from the inside out. I think someone might have force-fed me sand paper while I was sleeping, and I've already vomited twice. Are you happy? I feel like crap. I'm pretty sure the moment I let myself rest I'm going to drop into a coma and never wake up." Blaine sighed heavily, and he got to his feet, pulling her up with him and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Come on. We'll get you back in bed, and I'll see if I can find some Tylenol for your head. The school nurse may even have something for your throat, if you're lucky." Avril only went to swat at him once, before sighing in resignation and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Can I watch Disney movies?" She mumbled, and Blaine smiled briefly, before pulling her out of the cafeteria with him.

"Of course you can." He soothed, heading in the direction of the dorms.

Wes and David, still sat at their table, exchanged concerned glances. Wes lightly tugged on David's sleeve.

"If Avril turns into a zombie, and she eats Blaine, can I have his sound system if you get his laptop?" David lightly patted Wes on the back of the hand.

"She's not going to eat Blaine, Wes. But if she gets sick of him and kills him, then yes. I can work with that."

The boys shook hands.

* * *

><p>"No. No! I don't want it! Go away! Leave me <em>alone<em>, Blaine!" Blaine sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of Avril's bed as she weakly swatted at him, turning away from the spoonful of medicine he was trying to feed her.

"You have to take your medicine, Avril. Otherwise you aren't going to get any better." Avril scowled up at him, eyes narrowed.

"I don't want to get better. I want to die." She dead-panned and Blaine rolled his eyes. He picked up the glass of orange juice sat on her bed side table and held it towards her, his face serious.

"Drink it, and then take your medicine. No arguments." Avril let out a plaintive whine, and tossed and turned pathetically for a moment, before peering up at Blaine, pouting lightly.

"Can I call your Pretty Pretty Nymph after?" She asked, blinking up at him hopefully. Blaine scowled at her, and pushed the glass into her hands.

"He's not _mine_, Avril. But yes. You can call Kurt." Avril giggled in delight; but it quickly turned into a bout of violent coughing, after which she scowled at the smug look on Blaine's face, and sipped at the orange juice. Blaine waved the spoon full of medicine in front of her face tauntingly, and she pouted before obediently opening her mouth. Once she'd swallowed the medicine, she slumped down amongst her pillows and pouted up at him.

"Phone?" She asked hopefully, and Blaine rolled his eyes before picking up her phone, sat on her bedside table, and handing it to her.

"If I hear the words 'pretty pretty nymph' leave your mouth even once, I swear to all things good and holy that you will never see your phone again." Avril pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her sheets.

"You suck." She mumbled, before unlocking her phone and scrolling through her contacts. She sighed dramatically when she found Kurt's number, scowling at Blaine briefly, before calling him and brushing her fringe away from her forehead as she held her phone to her ear.

Avril smiled slightly when Kurt picked up.

"Hi." She offered softly; and grinned at the enthusiastic response she received. She glanced at Blaine, her expression amused, and he rolled his eyes lightly before getting up to clean up the tissues scattered around the room from the morning.

"Okay, Kurt, slow down and say that again. All I got from that was 'Glee Wedding' and something about having to share your room." Avril giggled at whatever response she received, masking the resulting coughing fit with the back of her hand, before her expression brightened considerably.

"Kurt that's amazing! And you get to plan the whole thing? Wow. Just…wow." She completely ignored Blaine's interested look in favour of examining her sheets, picking at the embroidery half-heartedly.

"He's not going to rap, is he? Because I read that Jacob Ben Israel blog, and although the English was appalling and none of his arguments were founded on even a shred of fact, the videos forced me to agree with the over all argument. Besides which, I don't think your dad would find anything like that easy to dance to." Avril grinned at whatever Kurt's reply was, and then burst into giggles; before quickly following them up with a bout of violent coughing which she couldn't mask. When she finally stopped, she wiped at her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at Blaine, who shot her an amused look.

"No, Kurt, I'm fine; just a bit of a bug. Yeah. No, it's okay; my cousin's designated himself my nurse for as long as I'm sick, so it's alright." Blaine threw a soft toy which had been sat on her desk at her, and she let out a pathetic moan.

"Leave me alone, _Bee_." She snapped, and Blaine scowled at the use of his nick-name, before grabbing the assortment of pills sat on Avril's desk, as well as a bowl of steaming water with tea-tree oil in it and a towel.

"End the call, and sit up properly. Mom said this will help clear your sinuses." Avril sighed heavily, rolling her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at Blaine before pushing herself up in her bed.

"I've gotta go, Kurt. Nurse Bee is calling me." She let out a mixture of a cough and a giggle at whatever Kurt said in response, and murmured a soft 'bye' before hanging up and glaring at Blaine.

"Must you treat me like a child while I'm talking to your Pretty Pretty Nymph?" She asked, pouting, and Blaine rolled his eyes before sitting on the edge of her bed and holding the bowl towards her.

"I hate you." He stated simply, and Avril scoffed, taking the bowl from him.

"Please. You love me. Without me, you and Kurt would be doomed to a life of awkward obliviousness. I'm the cog which keeps you two turning together; the third wheel to your tricycle; the 'tri' part of your triwizard tournament; the Hermione to your Ron and Harry…you know, if Ron and Harry were gay." Blaine watched her with a bemused frown, before an involuntary smile slipped across his face. He shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah. What was I thinking? I'd be screwed without you." Avril rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, before inhaling the steam coming off the bowl deeply, and then pushing Blaine in the direction of the door.

"Go; do me a favour and attend at least half your lessons today. I'm not a complete invalid, you know." Blaine examined her critically for a moment, before setting the pills down on her bed-side table and getting to his feet, brushing off his trousers.

"Get out of that bed for something other that the toilet and I won't even let your illness finish you off; I'll kill you myself." He stated seriously, and Avril rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Blaine. Go. Learn. Don't make me regret giving in and letting you force me back to my sick bed. I'd just die if I thought I was affecting your studies." Blaine shook his head at her, but he had a fond smile spread across his lips and he opened the door.

"You mean you'd die if I kept you from your precious Tumblr channel a second longer." He offered with a half-grin; and dodged out of her room with a laugh, narrowly avoiding the pillow thrown at his head.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER; Avril is frustrated; Blaine is even more frustrated; and we get a little closer to figuring out who the hell Melody is, after I've mentioned her repeatedly. XD<strong>

**Review?**

**Pretty please?**


	8. Furt pt 2

**I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T WATCH DARREN CRISS ON GLEE AND NOT WANT TO KIDNAP HIM. There is far too much cute-dorky-hot-ness in this one person for me to be capable of reacting rationally. I really really want him. It my birthday on the 11th; you can all be real nice and kidnap him for me as a late birthday present, if you want. ;)**

**...or you can review. That would be alright too. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. Seriously. Warbler spin-off; it would exist! And Avril would have made an appearence in TPPP. Just sayin'; I saw the whole thing with her factored in. I may end up extending this into Season Three the way things are looking... ;D**

* * *

><p>"Okay. Explain what happened to me again, and slowly, so that I know for sure my overwhelming need to <em>throttle <em>you right now isn't totally unjustified." Avril could almost see Sam rubbing at the back of his neck; a habit all the Warblers seemed to adopt when they were nervous.

Or maybe it was a defence mechanism, for when she was pissed at them, because they knew it made them look cute.

Regardless of the reason, whether Sam was or wasn't rubbing the back of his neck was moot point. She couldn't see him, and therefore her growing temper, fed by his hesitance, wouldn't be stifled by cute boyish gestures.

"So, the girls in our Glee club-those with jock boyfriends, at least-asked us to stand up to Karofsky for Kurt; stop him bullying him. It got kinda violent and Quinn's been pressing ice against my eye for the last half hour." Avril sat incredibly still in her bed for a moment, staring, unblinking, at the wall opposite her, Sam waiting nervously for her response.

"You have no idea how desperately I want to be well enough to come and kill you myself right now, Samuel." She offered simply; and as she should have expected, the only part he really latched onto was the 'if I was well enough' part.

"What? You're sick? How sick? Blaine's looking after you, right? And the other Warblers too?" Avril rolled her eyes, and shifted against the pillows arranged at her back.

Honestly, it was like having seventeen over-protective brothers.

"Bee is not looking after me, Sammi. He is _smothering me_. I'm going to die of suffocation before this fever gets me." Sam chuckled on the other end of the phone, and Avril scowled.

"He must be, if you're calling him 'Bee'. You know how much he hates that nickname." Avril rolled her eyes at the boy's words.

"Of course I do; why else would I be using it? And you can't avoid this, Sam. Why didn't you call me first? Anyone with a brain could have told you it was going to end badly, even with four against one." There was an uncomfortable silence on the other end, and Avril frowned.

"What aren't you telling me?" Sam remained silent on the other end for a moment longer, before clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Finn wasn't there. Since Puck's still on probation, it was just me Mike and Artie against Karofsky." Avril glared at the wall; before grabbing a book off her bedside table and throwing it at the wall.

"Bastard." She hissed; and heard Sam's tutt of disproval from the other end of the phone.

"Don't defend him, Sammi. He should have been the first one to suggest standing up to Karofsky; I'm only Blaine's cousin and I was ready to fight all his battles for him when he was in Kurt's situation. Finn's going to be Kurt's _brother_ by the end of the week." Sam's answering sigh deepened Avril's scowl.

"Yeah, but you and Blaine have always been really close, Avril. You're practically like twins. Last year Finn was struggling with the idea of Kurt being gay in the first place; now he's supposed to stand up against homophobic bullying? The guy is never intentionally homophobic, but it's still a lot for an Ohio born-and-bread kid to cope with." Avril rolled her eyes, and pouted softly.

"Doesn't stop him being a douche." She muttered, and Sam chuckled softly and sympathetically.

"Yeah, well, hopefully Karofsky will get the picture and leave Kurt alone now, so it won't _matter_ if Finn's up to defending him or not." Avril made of soft _hmm_ of agreement, drumming her fingers against her leg, before Sam spoke again.

"So how far down the line are you? Have you started your weird cravings yet? I remember when you had Melody running back and forth getting you various flavours of jelly when you were ill last year." Avril chuckled softly, wrapping part of her cover around a fist.

"I just finished the weird hallucinations, I think. I watched Aladdin this morning, and saw the whole thing being acted out by various members of the Warblers. Wes would make a pretty good Abu, now that I think about it…" Avril conveniently left out that Princess Jasmine had been replaced by none other than one Kurt Hummel, and instead listened to Sam's laughter with a half-smile.

"It's kinda weird without you here, Sam. Ethan's hopeless without you." Sam sighed softly on the other end of the phone.

"Well, you know better than anyone why I couldn't stay at Dalton; with the tuition, and buying the new house…maybe next year, if we're lucky." Avril smiled briefly to herself.

"Yeah. Maybe next year." She glanced up as her door was pushed open, revealing a pair of smirking Warbler Councillors; or at least she assumed they were smirking, because their mouths were covered by surgical masks. Avril sighed heavily.

"I've got to go. The Tweedles are here, and Bee has probably given them some dastardly chore he knows would result in my resorting to biting if he did it." Sam laughed at her words, before offering his farewells and hanging up.

Avril regarded the masked Wes and David warily.

"What has he sent you to do?" She asked hesitantly, looking between them nervously; before David held up a small, brown-glass bottle.

"Medicine time, Avril!" He sang through his mask. She stared at him for a moment; before rolling out of her bed and sprinting for the bathroom.

Or, at least, attempting to, before falling flat on her face.

"Ow." She mumbled; while Wes and David just snorted in amusement.

* * *

><p>"<em>The power lines went out, and I am all alone; but I don't really care at all, not answering my phone...<em>" Blaine paused outside the choir room, smiling at the voice leaking through the doors, accompanied by the soft strumming of a guitar. He hesitated only briefly before pushing open the door and peaking in; only to grin when her saw the two girls sat on one of the couches; the blonde strumming, her sleeves pushed up around her elbows, while the petite red-head sang, apparently giving it her all. Blaine watched for a moment; before wincing with the pair when the red-head's voice cracked on a high, drawn out note. Avril sighed softly and set her guitar down, lightly resting a hand down on the other girl's shoulder.

"You're doing great, Mary. You just need to work on your upper range, but I'm sure you'll be back the way you were before the operation in no time." Mary smiled nervously, before ducking her head in a quick nod.

"Thanks Avril; you're a good friend. Same time next week?" Avril grinned, but then hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

"It'll be at my Mom's house next week; I'll text you the address." She offered; and Mary nodded with a smile before getting to her feet and heading for the door, smiling at Blaine when she passed him.

"Your mom is coming back then?" He offered; and Avril jumped, turning to blink at Blaine in surprise; before her eyes narrowed.

"How long have you been stood there?" She asked suspisciously, and Blaine arched an eyebrow, amused by the blonde's reaction to his presence.

"Since Mary started singing 'Candles'. Why?" Avril seemed to deflate with relief at his words, and smiled sweetly at him, before patting the vacated spot on the couch beside her.

"No reason. Now stop hovering in the doorway; I'm not going to _bite_. Jeez, Blaine. You have such a low opinion of me." Blaine rolled his eyes, before obediently moving to sit beside his cousin, and grinning briefly when she flopped against him with a huff.

"Feeling better?" He asked with a half smile; and she glanced up at him, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah. I think that medicine might have actually worked." Blaine snorted and rolled his eyes, while Avril scowled and smacked him on the arm; only prompting him to chuckle at her pathetic attempt to hurt him. Avril rolled her eyes, and shifted so her back was pressed against his side.

"I hate you, Blaine Anderson. And I'm glad my mom is coming back; it's means I can get away from you." Blaine chuckled, and ruffled her curls, prompting a growl from her.

"I love you too, Avril Anderson. And you never did get round to answering me when I asked about that; I thought your mom wasn't coming back for another month?" Avril shifted uncomfortably, and avoided looking back at him.

"Yeah, um, I may have asked her to come back early. After getting that call, I don't really want to be here without her anymore. And it's my birthday in two weeks, after all; I don't want to have to fly out to Paris to spend my sixteenth birthday with half my family." Blaine's frown, which had appeared after the mention of the phone call which had caused so much grief last week-had it only been a week ago?-faded at the mention of her step-dad and siblings, and he smiled.

"It would be nice to see Jack and the others again." Blaine mused; and Avril smirked at him, looking back over her shoulder.

"You know, I sometimes get the feeling you like my step-brother more than me." Blaine blinked at her innocently, tilting his head to the side in a gesture which made her glare at him.

"Was there ever any doubt? Jack's hot; while you're, you know. A girl." Avril growled and grabbed a pillow from beneath her sock-clad feet, twisting so she was sat on her knees to hit Blaine with it, her attacks becoming less effective as she started to giggle, while Blaine just laughed and held his arms over his head.

A polite, but obviously amused, cough from the doorway drew their attention. Jeff grinned as he watched the pair separate, Avril quickly sitting on the pillow and blinking innocently, before turning his attention to Blaine.

"Wes is having a melt-down. David isn't back until tomorrow, Thad is busy texting his girlfriend; and...well, no one wants to disturb that. But that only really leaves you to remind him that things aren't going to fall to crap during Sectionals. Nick seemed to think he was about to start hyperventilating when he found me." Blaine rolled his eyes at the news of his over-dramatic best friend, while Avril just blushed when Jeff turned his attention to her and grinned.

"It's good to see you're feeling better, Ramona; we were a little worried there for a moment." Avril bit her bottom lip lightly, before grinning at the blonde boy.

"Thanks, Jeff." She mumbled shyly; and he smiled at her again, before turning and heading off. Blaine watched Avril, intrigued by the pink colour of her cheeks, before she shoved him off the sofa, glaring at him when he was on the floor.

"You tell anyone, and I will end you." She stated menacingly, waving a finger in his face; before Blaine smirked and sat up, only for his expression to slip into a frown.

"Doesn't Jeff have a girlfriend, _Ramona_?" The girl rolled her eyes and scoffed at his words.

"Yeah, _Bee_, because I can _totally_ control who I develop feelings for. I'm hardwired so that if someone is already dating someone else, it's impossible for me to find them attractive. Hmm. Yeah. That's a totally logical assumption." Blaine chuckled at her sarcasm; before both their phones began to ring, the ring-tones clashing. The pair exchanged a look, before pulling out their phones; and then looking at one another again.

"Sam." Avril offered. Blaine frowned.

"Kurt." He stated; and they both answered simultaneously, to be met by speedy conversation on the other end, in Avril's case. She heard Sam's voice cut over all the others, telling them to shut up, before he explained why he was calling.

"_Kurt's transferring to Dalton._"

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it; the end of 'Furt'. Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Because special education is next, and that is going to be fricking YARDS LONG. I'm telling you, I can forsee like...over ten thousand word for this next episode.<strong>

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Review? Pretty please? :)**

**P.S the _Ramona_ thing will be explained next chapter. :)**


End file.
